


"I Don't Care."

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: \"But I don't care either, I don't care!\" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. \"I've told you a million times. . . .\"(...)\"And I've told you a million times,\" said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, \"that I am too old for you, too poor ... too dangerous. . . .\"[page 623-624 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.]During my re-read of HBP, I found this scene really sweet and a little voice in my head said, \"Draw this!\"





	"I Don't Care."

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
